Best friends
by MasaomiRyoma
Summary: Ryoma is asked a simple questions that leads to something unexpected.


**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing. Rated M for safety.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

 **Best friends.**

Joint practice with Shitenhouji, a week that should have been enjoyable for Echizen Ryoma, Seigakus' prodigal freshman regular, a chance to play Shirashi and Chitose, both of whom had proved themselves as talented national level players, Shirashi even beating Fuji.

Shitenhouji also had their own freshman regular, the hyper red head, Kintaro Toyama, he was also a decent opponent, however Ryoma found his personality a tad irksome, although playing him was certainly fun, it was never enough for Kintaro.

Ryoma was followed around by the older boy, constant chants of "again again" and "one more match" no matter where he went, enjoyable as it was to play the wild red head, even more so since he was the same age as Ryoma, he wanted some variety, specifically in the forms of Shirashi and Chitose.

Fate was, it would seem, against Ryoma, as everytime he attempted to ask them for a match, Kintaro would be bouncing in front of him wanting another game and someone else would have swept the other two up for a match, meaning he could do nothing while the wild red head was practically shouting in his ear for a match, or play him, naturally he chose the latter.

And despite his internal complaints and wish to play wither of the other two, he continued to enjoy his matches with Kintaro, each time they went into a tie breaker, it was day two and they had played each five times now, the score in Ryomas' favor, three games to two.

Practice matches, were not supposed to be quite so intense, these two fated rivals however could not help it, they had to give it their all, which is why their matches tended to last for hours, sometimes rallying for over thirty minutes just for a single point.

They were now taking a break and heading over to the water fountain for some much needed hydration, Shirashi was playing Tezuka and they were still on the second set, so his chances of playing him were unlikely, likewise Chitose was engrossed in the early stages of a match against Fuji, thus Ryoma resigned himself to the fact that he'd be playing Kintaro yet again.

Ryoma was surprised to see Kintaro looking at him with an oddly serious and thoughtful expression, Ryoma wasn't aware the red head was capable of serious thoughts, he was even more surprised when Kintaro spoke, quietly, not his usual super hyper loud self but a small quiet voice, that made him seem... fragile, which was not a way Ryoma would E _VER_ discribe Kintaro, far from it.

"Ne, Koshimae, are we... friends?" Quiet, somewhat apprehensive, like he was scared of the answer, compared to his normal way of speaking, Ryoma wondered if this was what Kintaro considered a whisper.

Under usual circumstances, Ryoma would answer with a blunt "No!" to whoever it was that asked that question, but since he was bad with crying and Kintaro was, despite his appearance actually a surprisingly sensitive person, he fought the automatic response.

"I guess." Pretty much everyone Ryoma knew were tennis related, teammates, rivals and such, if none of these people were considered friends, he would have none, which was just too sad.

"Then, can we be best friends?" Kintaros' voice was still quiet, compared to his usal self but not as quiet as when he asked the previous question and there was excitement in his eyes.

Ryoma thought about it for a few seconds, If he were to say yes, the likely reaction would be a "YOOHOO" followed by a match request, the downside, Kintaro being hyperactive and chatty, would probably want to tell everyone, which would be embarrassing, honestly, Ryoma found the very idea of this conversation to be embarrassing, when the girls brave enough to stand the "Echizen glare" confessed to him, it was less embarrassing than this.

Saying no seemed to have more downsides, so it was decided, it's not like there were any responsibilities attached.

"Sure." Ryoma really wasn't a big talker so Kintaro should be grateful he got a full word, instead of a "Hn" or a head nod.

The excitement in Kintaros' eyes flared up and a grin crossed his face, he then closed the distance between him and Ryoma, Ryoma who was leaning against the wall opposite the fountain, now found himself pinned between said wall and Kintaro.

His golden eyes wide, as Kintaros lips were pushed roughly against his, his mind blank, unable to figure out how exactly it came to this, deciding how was not important right now, he instead chose to put a stop to this.

He tried pushing Kintaro off of him but he didn't budge even a little bit, then he remebered how stupidly strong the idiot was, he tried to voice his protest, that also failed, it just allowed Kintaro to slip his tounge in Ryomas' mouth.

Next came hands, hands in all the wrong places, one slipping down the front of his shorts, cupping his package, the other slipping down the back of both his shorts and his boxers, giving Ryoma's bare ass a good squeeze.

"Ouch, Koshimae, what the hell, you bit me!" Kintaro shouted, trying to get a look at his wounded tounge and making ridiculous faces in doing so.

Ryoma was glaring up at the older boy, panting, trying to catch his breath, also blushing a little, which made the glare far less intimidating.

"The fuck was that? why did you kiss me? AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE TOUCHING?!" Rest assured, Ryoma checked there was no one wihtin earshot before shouting, the last thing he wanted was to be seen after all, especially by Fuji-Senpai, that would be hell.

"Huh, what are you talking about, Koshimae?, You said we were best friends." Kintaro said this as though it explained everything, like his actions were reasonable and Ryomas' were not.

 _Don't hit him, it's probably not his fault, he is the idiot who believes Shirashi-san has poison hands after all._ "Kintaro, what makes you think, best friends do... _that_ sort of thing?"

**Flashback** **Flashback** **Flashback** **Flashback** **Flashback** **Flashback**

Kintaro was skipping around looking for Shirashi, when he heard some strange noises coming from the storage room, thus began, Inspector Kin-chan and the case of the haunted storage room, because every stange noise at Shitenhouji was attributed to ghosts.

Since it was day time, Kintaro wasn't scared, plus he was a fast runner, so he crept up to the door, peeking through the keyhole and seeing nothing, he did however hear a "ngh" do ghosts go "ngh"? well whatever.

Attempting to take the ghost by surprise, he grabbed the door handle turning it and pulling the door open in one move, then jumped into the room, his racket at the ready, not that it would do much to a ghost.

Instead of a ghost however, he found Kenya and Hikaru, their faces looked like they'd seen a ghost but Kintaro checked behind him and there was nothing there, maybe he scared it away.

His two senpai were on their knees, naked, Kenyas' fingers inside Hikarus' butt, Hikarus' hands holding both of their manhood together, their lips red and swollen, Hikaru had some saliva at the edge of his mouth.

"Did the ghost take your clothes?" Kintaro asked innocently.

"T-this is... Kin-chan, eh? Ghost?" Kenya stuttered out.

Clearing his throat and covering them both up, Hikaru calmly spewed some nonsense. "Kin-chan, this is just something best friends do, to make eachother feel good but it has to stay a secret. If Shirashi-Buchou finds out he'll use his poison arm."

Kintaro paled and shook his head frantically and ran off to practice because his Senpai said Shirashi might look for him if he isn't working hard.

*End flashback.*

Five minutes of silence passed after Kintaro told Ryoma his little story before he said anything.

"That is NOT! what best friends do... ask Shirashi-san to tell you about that."

"But..." Kintaro started, sounding scared

"Don't worry, he wont use his poison arm just for asking a question."

Ryoma left Kintaro and walked over to where Kenya and Hikaru were, punching them both in the gut with a very Fuji-ish smile on his face.

"Ugh E-Echizen-kun?" Kenya said while Hikaru just glared at him.

"I think it would be best if you leave Kintaros' sexual education to Shirashi-san, that's my reccomendation as his _best friend."_

Both the older males paled as realization hit them, paling even more when they saw Shirashi heading toward them, knowing they'd have to tell him the truth.

Tezuka gave Ryoma endless laps for the duration of the joint training, he wouldn't get his chance to play Shirashi or Chitose but he believed it was worth it and he was sure Kenya and Hikaru would have a worse punishment than laps, if Shirashis' face was anyhting to go by.

- **Authors note.** I just wanted some Kin/Ryo not sure how it turned into this, what ever this is. Oh well, review, flame


End file.
